All-out battle! Fairy Tail Vs Pokémon
by Dr Ukato
Summary: When a guild brawl gets out of hand the Fairy Tail members find themselves in a different world with strange powerful creatures who will stop at nothing to protect their land. Warning for slightly OC pokémon but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when you put an aspiring fan-fic writer on a train with no internet for 3 hours? He starts to think crazy stuff and comes home and writes it all down...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The beginning<span>**

It was a normal day in Magnolia and inside the Fairy Tail building a brawl was taking place as usual. Chairs, tables, steins and alike was being thrown across the hall as the members expressed their... acceptance... of each other as Makarov used to say.

While most of the male members of the guild continued to accept each other most of the girls hid behind the bar hoping not to get involved with the brawl... This proved useless as Gajeel were sent flying through the bar by Natsu. Gajeel quickly yelled to Levy to go hide somewhere else so as not to get hurt making her blush before he added that tiny shrimps shouldn't be in places like this.

As the brawl continued the boys of the group became rowdier and rowdier even going as far as using magic against each other. Max and Warren was sent flying as Natsu and Gajeel began to go berserk with their magic. Macao and Wakaba were frozen solid as Gray tried to stop the two dragon slayers with his ice-magic. Elfman raged around screaming about how bar fights were manly! Wendy desperately tried to make her fellow Dragon Slayers calm down but to no avail... As the two Dragon Slayers began to activate their second elements Erza dashed in to make them stop but the other mages also began to charge their attacks so as not to get killed. Erza also joined in seeing no other options.

What followed was the clash to end all clashes.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE-THUNDER DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as he released a titanic beam of fire clad in lightning.

"ROAR OF THE IRON-SHADOW DRAGON!" Gajeel yelled at the same time releasing a pitch-black storm of steel which clashed with Natsu's roar in the middle of everything.

"ICE-MAKE: INFINETE FREEZE LANCES!" Gray shouted releasing an enormous amount of frozen lances into the clash.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL: BLUMENBLATT!" Erza said sending a swarm of swords into the middle of the clash.

"Juvia must support her Gray-sama" Juvia exclaimed. "Water Cyclone!" Sending a... well... cyclone of water into the clash Juvia went of into yet another of her crazy slightly psychotic dreams '_All the fighters laid on the floor barely breathing. Only Juvia and Gray were still standing in the middle of the wrecked Guild hall. "Oh Juvia-chan it was only thanks to you that we could come out victorious" fantasy-Gray said "Now close your eyes and let me show you how grateful I am..." fantasy-Juvia swooned as she fell limp into fantasy-Gray's arms which slowly pulled her closer to him.' _"Ooooh Gray-sama!" Juvia said still in her fantasy world, instinctively increasing her attack in response to her racy dream...

"MAN!" Elfman roared "Take-over soul: Deathhog" Elfman yelled as his magic transformed him into a black furred hedgehog beast with large needles (_author note: If hedgehog needles have a name let me know.) _coming out of it's back which he proceeded to fire into the clash of attacks.

Wendy stood with her backs against the Exceed in a protective way. "ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" she roared letting out a cyclone which clashed together with the other beams in the middle.

As the attacks clashed in the middle the middle part of it glowed with a pure white light which was only getting stronger and stronger... Even as the attacks ended the glowing sphere in the middle of the hall did not disappear. All the other mages had already seen fit to evacuate the building leaving only the fighters and the Exceed.

All of a sudden the sphere started twisting and crackling like a tornado... "Yeah... this might not have been the greatest idea..." Natsu said looking around at the others. "Natsu..." Erza said with a murderous tone, "When this is over I swear to god I'll f****cking castrate you with a rusty sword!"

Natsu swallowed heavily at the threat _"I kinda hope it doesn't end now..."_ Suddenly the sphere expanded outwards engulfing all of them in a bright light! When the light ended there was no one left in the building...

* * *

><p>Natsu did not like this feeling... It felt like he was stuck on train that was being transported by a train that was on a boat... Light and sounds came from every direction the confusion only getting worse by his Slayer senses finally it stopped and he saw a glowing hole open up beneath him. Falling through the hole he saw a grassy field before falling into the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back in a clearing of some sort. He did not know where though... All the smells were completely new and unlike anything he had ever smelled before. Slowly he got to his feet and looked around him... The trees were completely new too... all of a sudden a small blue otter thingy walked up to him... It had some kind of clam on its stomach and looking at Natsu with a confused look. Natsu decided to take things carefully. "Hey there little fella!" Natsu greeted getting down to his knees so that he was at the same height as it. The small otter looked worriedly at the strange man... It apparently decided he wasn't dangerous because he got a little closer to him smiling... "Aaaw you're kinda cute." Natsu said with a slight blush on his face. He seriously hoped Gajeel or Gray had heard that. "Have you seen any other humans around here?" Natsu asked the little thing.<p>

The otter shook his head with a sad frown on his face. This man seemed nice he thought... Reminded him of someone else... somehow...

Suddenly a beam of light pierced the sky quickly disappearing and then replaced by a new one. this continued on until the entire message had been sent...

The otter saw the signal they used only when things got real bad _"Intruders! Prepare for battle!" _The otter looked over at the pink haired man who was currently pondering over what the beams had been. He had seemed so nice before... but if they used the emergency signal then things was really bad. Plucking his scallop of the pouch on his stomach he swung it to his side a white aura surrounding it he leapt for the man who dodged barely dodged it.

"Hey why would you do that!" Natsu said leaping back from the otter-thingy. The otter merely growled in response before unleashing a jet of water towards him which Natsu barely dodged hitting and crushing a rock behind him instead.

"I don't know why you're attacking me but if you want a fight then I'll give you one!" Natsu said before lighting his hands on fire and returned the offensive.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE!" Gajeel roared in another part of the forest area scaring away innocent creatures. In the trees above a green human-sized lizard creature looked down at the pierced man. Several humans had showed up in the woods all of a sudden and was running around scaring all of their friends... They would deal with them as they did with all other intruders.<p>

As the man kept on roaring in wrath the lizard swooped down on him from behind, glowing green blades on his elbows intending to knock him out with one hit. The man quickly turned around and blocked the blades by turning his own arms into blades of in own. Gajeel grinned "Not going to be that easy freak show!" Laughing loudly Gajeel pushed away the green lizard.. man... thing... with nothing but brute force.

"This ought to be a fun fight!" Gajeel said as he covered himself in Iron Scales rushing towards the enemy. The lizard extended his green blades once again and met Gajeel's blades with his own.

* * *

><p>Gray was standing on a grassy field bleeding slightly from a gash on his arm he had already gotten hit once by the enemy before losing track of it again. Heightening his senses to max he prepared himself for an attack from any direction. He barely had time to dodge the next strike as a blue-grey shark... that swam in the ground flew out of the ground snapping it's jaws towards him. Gray shot of a couple of ice-arrows towards it which only struck ground as it dove into the ground again.<p>

Damn it! He was a Fairy Tail mage... He wasn't supposed to struggle against some random beast in some random field. Stripping of whatever clothing was still left on his body Gray slammed his hands into the ground freezing everything around him. "_Bring it on though guy! I'll show you the Fullbuster way of kicking ass!_"

* * *

><p>Elfman stood on a field surrounded by a horde of bull-like creatures. All of them clearly hostile with horns ready to charge at any moment. Elfman had even with his wide knowledge about different animals had never seen anything like these creatures. But did it matter? No! Elfman activated his Take-over: Beast and yelled "Fighting unknown creatures is MANLY!" And charged towards the enemy whom immediately charged back horns lowered.<p>

* * *

><p>Up in the air Pantherlily flew through the air looking for Gajeel or at least any Fairy Tail member who might have been thrown into this strange world. Pantherlily was pretty familiar with the plants and creatures of earthland (thanks to many long and mentally frustrating missions with his partner) but he could not recognize any of the trees or flowers as far as he could see from the sky. He had to find his guildmates quickly and find a way to get back to Magnolia, but who should he find first? Gajeel, Natsu, and Elfman would not be much help in this situation... So that left Gray, Juvia, Erza or Wendy assuming everyone else was spared being transported to this place. Gray was pretty smart but he might not be the right kind of smart, Juvia would probably find Gray in a few seconds thanks to her Graydar as the guild members so nicely put it so he wouldn't have to worry about her. So it was a battle between finding the little girl who probably was crying for help or the Warrior queen of Fairy Tail who would probably be all right...<p>

Lily was pulled out of his thoughts as a blue swallow flew out of the bushes like a torpedo barely missing Lily who just about managed to dodge at the last second. Lily barely had time to enter his battle mode before a brown feathered hawk came flying towards him and began to try to strike him with wings and talons the latter almost ripped out an eye on Lily. Lily lunged out a punch towards the bird but was cloaked in a blue aura and froze in place, with an enormous amount of effort Lily was able to look over to his right and saw an golden owl with glowing blue eyes. He did not have time to think any more as the hawk dived towards him cloaked in blue flames.

* * *

><p>Erza and Juvia walked through the forest hoping to find anyone else. "NATSU! GRAY!" Erza yelled into the woods "Come out! I promise i won't hit you... that hard..."<p>

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled without getting any response. "Why does Juvia have to spend time with love-rival... Juvia just wants to cuddle up next to Gray-sama in the warm glow of a camp-fire..." Juvia immedeatly went into her fantasy world and did not notice Erza yelling at her to dodge as a swarm of leafs flew through the woods cutting up trees and bushes in the way hitting her repeatedly in the head and chest.

Erza watched as Juvia was cut up by the blades repeatedly and slowly fell to the ground... Only to turn into water and restore herself to her original body in a matter of seconds. Erza looked on slightly suprised by how little damage that hed done "_Mental Note: Juvia does not need rescue from getting shot._" Erza thought to herself as she turned to face the attackers.

Out of the woods a small dog-like creature with a bulb on it's back came out followed by what looked like a miniature green dinosaur with a leaf on it's head and a much smaller two legged similary green snake... creature. Erza instantly recognized that the bulb-dog was on a completely different level compared to the other two. Making a quick desicion she decided to take the bulb-dog on by herself, Re-quipping into her Black-Wing Armor she pulled out a blade and slashed towards the creature which blocked the slash with a pair of vines it ejected from the bulb. Erza kept on slashing and forced it backwards deeper into the forest.

Back at the others the dinosaur and snake entered a fighting stance but quickly recoiled as Juvia started to look more and more like a banshee straight from hell. "Juvia doesn't know where her Gray-sama is! Juvia doesn't know were she is! Juvia only knows that Juvia has no meaning of existence without her Gray-sama and that the two of you are in her way!" Juvia shrieked like a demon and lashed out towards the enemies with her water arms.

* * *

><p>In a deeper part of the forest Happy was held in a death-hug by some kind of giant grasshopper. It gently put him down in what appeared to be it's nest and wrapped him in some other leaves and then turned it's back to them and began to work with some other leaves it had lying around.<p>

Happy tried getting out of the leaf wrapping but as soon as he gotten himself loose the bug was there again and wrapped him in again. Happy began to cry thinking he was gonna get eaten to the bones, but instead the insectoid simply pulled him closer to it and began to hum a lullaby of some sort. Happy quickly calmed down deciding that he wasn't going to be eaten right now atleast and gently fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Wendy ran through the forest screaming adorably in terror. She had been trying to find a way out of the woods when suddenly a bat of some sort had swooped down from a tree scaring the little girl. As they had turned to run a red alligator the size of a train (<em>author note: as seen from a 13-year old scaredy cats perspective.<em>) had appeared out of the ground with a roar scaring the little girl even more.

Running through the forest Wendy saw a shadow gradually getting bigger on the ground and leapt out of the way as the bat came crashing down right next to her fangs on fire (Literally!) Wendy barely had time to land before the alligator burst out of the ground beneath her slashing at her with it's claws. Wendy barely got hit by the slash and the resulting scrape it felt still burned as if it had been cloaked in acid. Did it have some sort of Dragon Slaying magic? Feeling the pain in the scrape and fell onto her knees feeling hopeless.

Wendy felt the guild mark on her shoulder. She couldn't keep running like this! She was a Fairy Tail mage! They did not run and hide! Wendy stood up and saw the bat coming at her with it's fangs on fire once again and the alligator right behind it with it's claws ready. Wendy dashed towards them meeting their attacks head-on.

"WINGS OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Wendy waved her hands towards the enemy as she dodged their attacks expelling a whirlwind from both arms sending them both flying into the ground. The two creatures looked up at the girl in suprise. Were had the girl who ran from them crying gone!? Right now all they saw was a warrior princess brimming with confidence. Even so they rose again. No one were to harm their home and get away with it! Not even if the enemy was a little girl...

* * *

><p>Ín the middle of the forest and plains there was a large laboratory which was owned by Professor Samuel Oak. The professor currently stood outside the lab and wondered just where all the Pokémon had gone. It wasn't like them to disappear all at once. He ultimatley decided that there was no reason to worry and that they could take care of themselves and instead went inside to have some tea and cookies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! I hope you all enjoyed this attempt of a Fairy Tail Vs Pokémon fan-fic.<strong>

**This fan-fic came as a result of some pictures on Deviantart featuring Fairy Tail mages dressed as Pokémons and i began to wonder how a battle between some of the Pokémons of Ash's team and the mages of Fairy Tail would end up.**

**This fan-fic will be atleast another chapther probably two. **

**And SORRY if the Pokémon seems to be a little too "violent" or "rough" i couldn't very have them all sitting down drinking tea right?**

**Please review if you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon X Fairy Tail Chapter 1.1**

_**Note to readers**_

**I'm sad to say that I'm putting this story on hiatus for an unprecedented amount of time.**

**The reason for this is because I have the greatest writers block on this story. **

**I began writing a chapter 2 a few months ago but I realized there was no story and it was only "FIGHT THE OTHER GUY!" followed by "FIGHT THIS GUY NEXT!" **

**I'm still going to write on this occasionally (Shame to the one who gives up!) but i'll focus on other fan-fictions including more romance, cuteness etc. **

**I recently posted a NaLu fan-fiction and after realizing how much better it did I decided to put this (in the words of fan-fic writer Kurisu313) "cluster-f**ck" story (Only action, Story? What's that?) on the shelf for now.**

**To those who followed this story please now that I'm grateful for it and really wanted to get another chapter up but I just feel that it's not worth it... **

**I encourage anyone reading this to check out my other fics and those that are to come. (I have at least 2 RoWen and one Gruvia one the way + some Pokémon.) **


End file.
